Three Words
by denpa wave chick saki
Summary: In which a green witch receives a rather unexpected visitor.


The night was no different than any other night in the Emerald City. Reading by the dim light of a candle, the lone green figure sat naked under the blanket, waiting for her often-late visitor. While she didn't allow him to come every night, this was a meeting that had been approved, and so she waited. The act of undressing she would not allow him, for it brought back too many painful memories… it was the same reason she would not allow him to touch her below the waist.

The sound of footsteps caught her attention and she smiled slightly, though she kept up her act of indifference. She didn't like to appear too excited at his arrival, lest she get his hopes up that this might actually be a loving relationship and not a pitiful outlet for her loneliness.

With a squeak of protest, the door opened, yet Elphaba didn't look up. Her gaze remained trained on the book in her hands, even when the approaching footsteps sounded more delicate than she remembered. When the figure stopped right beside her, the green witch opened her mouth to perhaps remark in a teasing manner how late her companion was.

But then a delicate voice reached her ears, along with a familiar nickname… and she froze. Slowly, her gaze left the book and traveled from a pair of glimmering heels, up to the hem of an emerald dress, and then to a pair of haunting sapphire eyes that shone even in moonlight. Elphaba could not find her voice, but instinctively, her hands dropped the book before pulling the blanket close.

Glinda looked down at the seated green woman, who appeared to be quite naked under that thin blanket she was clutching. Only a few hours ago, she'd run into Fiyero, who had exited a boutique seeming quite flustered. They'd sat down and talked, and reminisced on their Shiz days. But when Glinda finally mustered the courage to ask about the one person she really cared for, Fiyero had turned quite red and mumbled a reply. The blonde, not being content with simple mutterings, persisted, until the prince finally (accidentally) revealed the truth: Elphaba was alive, and she was in the Emerald City.

This information set Glinda's heart into unnerving flutters, though she hid it well and pestered the prince until he told her where Elphaba was, and that he meant to meet her tonight. The good witch then informed him that such a meeting would not take place, for she had not seen her roommate in years. Their friendship had been a close one- she still remembered the lumpy bed they had shared on the ill-fated trip to see the Wizard- but it had never been entirely fulfilling, something that sent Glinda almost into frenzies when she thought of it.

Tonight, she meant to settle such matters. And by the expression Elphaba wore, it was quite a shock to her as well to see her old roommate. For Elphaba, it wasn't just the novelty of seeing Glinda again, but under the circumstances (she had been expecting someone else) it couldn't be said that this was the best of reunions.

The green woman opened her mouth, as if to mutter some apology, but Glinda knelt beside her, taking the green face in her hands. Their eyes met, and Elphaba knew words were unnecessary her, so she closed her mouth and looked down.

Glinda herself had many unanswered questions, but rather than break the silence of the night, she leaned in and pressed her lips delicately to verdant ones, hearing the green woman inhale softly. Elphaba's arms soon wrapped around her and pulled her close, while Glinda stroked raven hair. The blonde pulled away gently to look into chocolate eyes, which had lightened in excitement. The two had reached an understanding of want and desire… and it had been long enough that their minds were clouded by a schoolgirl giddiness of seeing each other again.

Glinda undid her own dress, determining it to be too complicated for Elphaba to figure out, and honestly, she didn't want to wait. Once she was stripped, the blonde pulled the blanket away from Elphaba gently, pushing pale skin against the verdigris. The green woman let out a low moan at the contact and pulled Glinda down with her, their lips meeting again in a kiss that was less hesitant and modest. The good witch soon felt hands travel across her breasts, and fingers rolling her erect nipples. This elicited a moan, which Elphaba took as a good sign. Her lips found the blonde's neck and sucked gently, her hands traveling around to grasp the blonde's bottom. This in turn forced Glinda's legs apart, and she ended up straddling the green woman.

Elphaba rolled over so that Glinda was on the bottom; at least this way she retained some control. The green witch didn't like feeling used, and while she doubted Glinda had such intentions, she still wanted to feel in control. Her hands slid down smooth thighs, and she showered the blonde's chest with kisses before taking one pink nipple between her teeth. Glinda gasped at the feel, her arms wrapping around the brunette. Elphaba's hand finally reached that forbidden place between Glinda's legs, and she felt wetness against it. Elphaba gently nipped at Glinda's earlobe before sliding a slim digit inside her.

Sapphire eyes widened with a moan, and Glinda's nails dug into Elphaba's back. The feeling sent shivers of pleasure through the green woman, and she slid another finger inside the blonde, starting a steady rhythm. The good witch writhed and moaned beneath her, and while one hand remained clutching Elphaba, the other snaked between the witch's legs.

Elphaba gasped as she felt two fingers inside her, and she almost stopped moving inside the blonde. The brunette regained herself and resumed, soon sliding another digit in, knowing it would be tight against Glinda's still tiny frame.

Glinda's pleasure was rapidly building, and she continued to thrust inside the green woman as her moans got louder. She could feel the void of their friendship filling, and she thrust deeper into her once roommate, as if she could keep Elphaba from leaving again by doing so.

Two voices melded together as climaxes were reached, and both withdrew from the other as their eyes met again. In the moonlight, Elphaba's verdancy almost seemed to glow, and Glinda pulled her close for another kiss. The witch's forehead came to rest on the blonde's shoulder, nipping at whatever skin she could reach. Glinda almost hoped Elphaba would leave a mark; something she'd have to remember her lover by. But Elphaba was far too gentle for that, and after their panting slowed, she lowered herself beside the blonde, taking her into her arms gently and pulling the blanket over them before the night chill could reach their sweat-glistened bodies.

Glinda curled up close to the scent of charred wood and soap, a scent Elphaba had retained since Shiz. It was comforting and soothing, and the blonde fell asleep quickly to the sound of Elphaba's steady heartbeat.

No words were exchanged, and none were needed, though Glinda did regret the three words she held back when she inevitably left the next morning, silent tears starting down her face as she left her still sleeping lover behind.

The green witch regretted withholding those same three words as well as she heard Glinda leave, feigning sleep. Had she known it would be their last time together, she might have stopped her.


End file.
